


Sleepy Love Is An Honest Love

by Mistress_of_the_Underground



Series: Drippin Delight [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Underground/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Underground
Summary: Kun asks for difficult things, but that doesn't mean that Doyoung doesn't give it to him as soon as the other whips out his puppy eyes.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun
Series: Drippin Delight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627258
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Sleepy Love Is An Honest Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm once again back with a porn fic. I would really appreciate all feedback and enjoy reading this little piece of writing. <3

“No! I can’t do that to you!”

The scandalized look of pure panic that overtakes Doyoung’s features at Kun’s shy request shocks the other to the point of taking several steps back. Kun lowers his head, his muttering low, but the words of his apology still reach Doyoung. His voice wavers as if he is about to cry. Maybe he is asking too much from the other.

“Kunkun, I don’t want to hurt you, you can’t give me consent if you are asleep.” 

Doyoung’s hands cup the others face, his thumbs caressing his cheekbones. He pulls the other close to him and lets him hide his face into his fluffy sweater as his arms wrap around Kun’s waist, his fingers combing through the others brown hair as he hums softly to try to calm him down. All he can do is hope that it works as well.

“I trust you not to, Doie. And we can talk things over before!"

No one can say no to Kun's puppy-eyes. And Doyoung is no better no matter the number of years he has had to practice his resistance. He can't say no to the man looking up to him as the most adorable puppy. Even though saying no is something he really wants to do right now.

“I’ll never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

“Let’s make a deal: if one of us doesn’t enjoy it, we never do it again,”

Kun’s hands slip up Doyoung’s chest, his finger brushing away the wrinkles. His arms wrap themselves around Doyoung’s neck, his fingers playing with the hair on his nape. Doyoung cherishes the fingers in his hair as he does day after day as Kun ends up playing with the dark strands every single day.

“Deal”

Doyoung presses a feverish kiss onto Kun’s lips. The other has stared up at him with that sweet smile of his for too long to go without a kiss. For a man, who has lived with the other for years and knows all his seduction tips by heart, Doyoung really is weak for Kun. His arms wrap around Kun’s thin waist, his palm rubbing over the curve of Kun’s ass.

His lips are as sweet as they have always been. Soft and tender and oh so pliant like Kun himself. He melts against Doyoung lips like ice cream in the summer’s warmth.

“Tonight, okay?”

Doyoung nods at the question Kun manages to pant out between his gasps for the stolen breath. He catches the other’s lips for a short kiss, before letting the other go. 

“How do you want to do it?”

Kun slaps his arm weakly, but he is smiling as if someone just gifted him the deepest wish of his heart.

“Give me a second to breathe, now will you?”

“Sure,”

Doyoung drags Kun backwards and sits onto the couch, pulling the other into his lap. He puts his hands on the other’s waist, slipping them underneath the other’s T-shirt, his thumbs stroking the warm skin there lightly.

“Tell me, how do you imagine this happening,” 

Doyoung is curious. He has never done anything like that cuz making love to a sleepy Kun before they get up to start their day doesn’t seem to count. 

“Stop distracting me then, I can’t think!”

Doyoung laughs at him but does remove his hands from underneath the shirt only to wrap his arms around Kun and pull him closer to his chest.

“That’s better?”

Kun mumbles against his neck that sounds like something along the lines of a yeah. 

They do discuss everything as if the end of the world would come if there is something left unnoticed. Kun answers all of Doyoung’s questions patiently, explaining everything to the details. It is clear that the more answers he gets, the more comfortable he gets with the idea of having sex with Kun while the other is asleep.

“I’ll do everything that needs to be done, and I will see you in a few hours.”

Kun’s words are accompanied by a tender kiss to Doyoung’s lips before he gets off his lap and disappears behind the door of their bedroom. 

Doyoung sits on the couch and turns on the TV for any type of distraction he can have. None of the shows seems even remotely interesting. He contemplates if biting his nails will be worth the trouble he would have with getting them nice again later. He decides against it and goes gets himself a lollypop instead. 

Hours pass by and Doyoung has gone through two lollipops, the only reason he doesn’t eat more of them, but is only chewing the stick now, is that he will just feel like he’ll get sugar overdose and die before he even gets to Kun.

He drops the stick into the trash and tries to collect all the courage he has ever had in his whole life. It can’t be that bad, no need for panic at all.

Maybe his word-yoga helps as he feels a bit calmer when he enters the dark room. It feels normal even. 

He stills after closing the door. Kun’s even breathing is the only sound in the room. He is deeply asleep just like he said he will be. Guess someone knows how to calm down without destroying a pack of lollies.

He walks to the bedside, and sits gently onto the bed, trying not to disturb the other’s sleep. Kun’s hair is everywhere, the soft brown strands of hair are on his eyes and stand in every direction. They cover the pillow as well, surrounding his head like a halo. His head is lolling to the side, his lips parted to breathe. He looks gorgeous, like a god on earth. 

Doyoung’s fingers brush the hair aside and out of the other’s eyes. Kun doesn’t even move or twitch at his actions. It is as if Doyoung didn’t touch him at all. He presses a soft kiss to Kun’s lips just to see how the other would react to the action. Kun is still deep asleep as if nothing even happened.

For a moment Doyoung wonders if the other had taken sleeping pills, but brushes it off then as a stupid idea. Kun has always been hard to wake up and he never even moves when Doyoung gets into bed later than him for some reason.

He gets off the bed once again only to get rid of all his clothes and slip into the bed next to Kun’s sleeping form. That gets a reaction from Kun, though not what Doyoung was thinking it would get. The other doesn’t wake up, he just moves closer to Doyoung. He doesn’t even turn onto his side to face him, he just wiggles closer so that their skin is finally touching.

Doyoung let his hands explore the other’s skin. His fingers card through Kun's hair and caress his neck and collarbones. He pressed soft kisses to the same spots on the other side.

A soft sigh escapes Kun's lips, but he doesn't wake up. He doesn't even move other than the almost unnoticeable movement of his lips.

He flicks his thumb over one of Kun’s nipples, the sensitive bud hardening underneath his touch just like it does every time he teases Kun with his touches when the other is awake. He gasps at the feeling but doesn’t even stir. Reaching the conclusion that Kun isn’t going to wake up any time soon, Doyoung dares to close his lips over his other nipple.

Kun’s soft gasps make it seem as if he isn’t actually asleep and the comfortable familiarity about the scene erases every single one of Doyoung’s worries as if they weren’t even there to begin with. Tomorrow he can pretend that he doesn’t know why two Kun’s favourite lollypops are gone, for now, he will please Kun to the other’s heart’s content.

His left hand leaves Kun’s abused chest alone to drag down over the soft skin on his side till it comes to rest on the other’s hip, gently stroking the skin there. His lips follow the hand there from the other side. He presses soft kisses to Kun’s skin, sucking light marks into the skin as he goes, leaving a trail of hickeys down the other’s chest and sucking a heart shape one onto the other’s hip. Kun wouldn’t mind even if he did it to his neck, sure he would whine about looking like a werewolf attack victim, but he can’t deny standing in front of the mirror and caressing the marks with a silly smile on his face.

Kun whines and parts his legs when Doyoung’s fingers caress the tender skin of his inner thigh. He wants to laugh at the way only a barely-there touch makes Kun present himself to him even in his sleep. It’s sad to not see the blush that usually covers the other’s cheeks at the action.

He decides to mark up Kun’s thighs as well. The other keens loudly when Doyoung sucks marks into his skin and his legs twitch as Doyoung’s hair tickles his skin.

He did not wake up.

His back arches off the bed and he moans out loud when Doyoung takes the tip of his hard cock into his mouth. The other’s gasps and loud moans fill the room, but he is still asleep as if dreaming deeply. He writhes and whines as Doyoung sucks his third “lollypop” of the night, he keeps turning his head from side to side but doesn’t seem no closer to waking up than he did when Doyoung came into the room.

With an almost silent pop, Doyoung lets the hard cock go and glances up towards Kun’s face. The other is breathing hard, softly gasping for breath, but his face is calm. Doyoung wipes the lonely bead of sweat away from the others forehead and combs his fingers through the other’s hair to calm him down a little. 

Kun’s breathing eases again into deeper breaths and Doyoung presses a kiss to his temple. He trails another bunch of soft kisses and bites down Kun’s body. Doyoung wraps his lips back around his still hard nipple. Kun shudders and moans when Doyoung’s hot breath ghosts over the nipples his spit has left wet.

Doyoung sits back on his haunches and stares down at the man in front of him. Kun’s legs rest on either side of his hips, giving him a clear view to look at the other’s hard member and flushed skin. His chest rises and falls in deep gasping breaths, his lips parted as he gasps at every touch.

Doyoung lifts one of Kun’s legs and props it up over his own shoulder, caressing the soft skin there and kissing down the other’s calf back to his inner thigh that is covered in already forming hickeys. 

He traces his fingers over Kun’s ass cheeks and to his occupied hole. The quite big buttplug that Kun has shoved up his ass comes as a surprise to Doyoung. It wasn’t a mentioned part of the deal, but it sure does make his life a little easier.   
Kun whines high in his throat when the toy is removed from him, his hole is left to flutter and clench around nothing. He keeps whining softly under his breath, clearly missing the feeling of being full.

Doyoung leans over the other, his own hard-on rubbing against Kun’s and his stomach. The other’s hot breath as he moans brushes Doyoung’s ear an sends a shiver through his body.  
His hand catches the bottle of lube and the condom left on the bedside table by Kun. He sits up again, lubing up his fingers just for the sake of it.

Kun doesn’t really need to be prepped anymore, he did the job well enough himself, whenever and wherever he did it. Doyoung just loves playing with the other and teasing him till he begs. Even tho the other is still asleep and won’t beg, it gives Doyoung the comfort of familiarity.

His finger slips easily inside without any type of resistance at all, the warmth of the other’s silky walls as welcoming as always. Kun’s surprisingly loud moan catches Doyouong’s attention once again to the other’s face.

His brow is furrowed, so Doyoung stretches his other hand and strokes the others face until it ceases to exist. Doyoung adds another finger to the one that is already in Kun. His mouth falls open, jaw going slack as another moan escapes him and a little droplet of drool flows down his face. 

Doyoung works a third finger into Kun, enjoying the way he writhes and moans out loud every time Doyoung’s fingers grace that one special spot inside of him. He looks gorgeous like that, spread out, his hair sticking up in every possible angle, his lips red and spit-coated, his skin flushed and covered in hickeys, his hard member laying against his stomach, where it coats some of the skin in precum.

A similar high pitched whine escapes him when Doyoung removes his fingers from him. Emptiness is all Kun’s hole is left to grasp. Deep asleep but still so desperate for a cock.

Doyoung tears open the condom package with his teeth and rolls it onto his own impossible hard dick. He feels the impatience burn in him at the mere sight of Kun. He pulls Kun up to his lap by his legs. The tip of his dick positioned at Kun’s rim is all he needs before he pulls the other flush against his hips, burying himself deep inside the other. 

No matter the size of the buttplug Kun had used and no matter the three fingers that were in him mere moments ago, he is still just as tight as always. His walls hug Doyoung’s dick, sucking it in as if it would disappear any moment.

Doyoung rocks his hips slightly to get the other used to the motion, the others soft moans constantly spilling from his lips. He pulls almost completely out to thrust into the other.

With a high pitched scream, Kun’s eyes fly open, his hands coming up to grip Doyoung’s arms as the other thrust into his heat.   
Kun’s moans grow in volume and mix with Doyoung’s sighs at every movement. His eyes keep rolling back and he hasn’t bothered with closing his mouth for a while now. He wrapped his legs around Doyoung’s waist, his hand grip the other’s arms, but that is about all he did when it comes to moving.

Kun arches up the bed, his lips seeking Doyoung’s in a silent question. The kiss is messy, but it is safe to say that neither of them will be bothering to get rid of the mess as of right now.

Kun screams his name for the whole world to hear as he comes. His nails leave scratch marks on Doyoung’s skin as his whole body shakes in the aftermath of his pleasure. Doyoung’s own orgasm washes over him at the sight of Kun’s well-fucked face.

He pulls out of Kun without getting any reaction except a soft whine from the pleased man. He gets rid of the condom and gets a towel from the bathroom, wiping Kun clean with the cloth. The other’s cheeks flush when a soft moan escapes his lips when Doyoung drags the towel over his softening cock.

Doyoung cuddles up to his husband after he gets rid of the now dirty towel. He kisses the other’s head gently, his fingers stroking over the other’s skin lovingly as he holds Kun close to himself.

A smile takes over Kun’s face as he looks up towards the ceiling. Doyoung stares at the smiling Kun as he tries to catch his own breath. How can someone be so beautiful and yet so real? He’ll never figure this out. 

“Love you,” Kun’s smile is even more blinding as he gazes into Doyoung’s eyes.

The times Kun had looked at him with that so special pleased smile that is currently gracing his lips include the time Doyoung proposed and the day they got married.

“I love you too,” he whispers against Kun’s lips before he kisses him softly.

Safe to say, they are definitely going to do that again.


End file.
